1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and system for generation of ozone for an internal combustion engine capable of increasing fuel efficiency of the engine and reducing emission in the exhaust produced therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that since the development of the internal combustion engine there has always been a desire to improve their performance by improving the miles per gallon achieved when such engines are used in moving vehicles such as trucks, buses and automobiles. More recently there has been a desire to maintain a more complete combustion in the internal combustion engine, especially in the diesel fuel engine, and eliminate such unhealthy emissions such as non-combusted fuel and fuel particles, carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxides and ozone.
Although there have been many advances in the use of ozone, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,333,836 and 1,725,661, which primarily address the efficiency, none have been commercially viable. More recently U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,771, 4,308,844, 5,913,809, 6,305,363, 6,463,919, 7,341,049 as well as U.S. Patent Applications 2005/0016507, 2008/0105239, 2009/0095266 and 2009/0120415 have attempted to address both the efficiency and the emissions problems without much success.
In the generation of ozone, air ionization also occurs although ozone generation and air ionization are completely different chemical reactions. Air ionization occurs when an electron attaches to a gas molecule in the air and negatively charges the particle, attracting the gas molecule to nearby positively charged objects such as furniture, walls, ceilings or floors. Ozonation is the addition of an oxygen atom to an oxygen molecule to produce O3 from O2). The ozone molecule is very unstable and easily disposes of one oxygen atom when it reacts to a carbon containing molecule. This is what makes ozone a strong oxidizer. Ozone makes a good bactericide while air ionization has little or no affect on bacteria.